1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to techniques for agitating and carrying a developing agent contained in development apparatuses.
2. Related Art
In electrophotographic image forming apparatuses such as copier machines, printing devices, facsimile devices, and multifunction devices that contain such apparatuses, a development process is executed while a two-constituent developing agent containing a non-magnetic toner and a magnetic carrier is agitated and carried inside a cylindrical developer vessel. Generally, in image forming apparatuses in common use, a carrying member for carrying the developing agent, which is fitted inside the developer vessel, is rotated in a rotational axis direction. Examples of the carrying member are an auger, in which spiral shaped vanes are provided on the perimeter of a rotation shaft, and a coil shaped carrying member carrying the developing agent is rotated in a rotational axis direction to agitate the developing agent.